The invention relates to a drawer for cupboards, particularly a drawer for pots, with a baseplate guided displaceably in lateral guide rails, with a frame projecting vertically upwards and surrounding the baseplate at the lateral and rear edges, and with two supports projecting upwards from the baseplate on the open side of the frame for the adjustable fastening of a front plate.
Such drawers or pull-out compartments for pots are known in various embodiments. The frame, which limits the receiving surface for pots and pans and supplies, etc., on both sides and at the rear, usually consists of wire. The drawer as a whole is guided on drawer rails which comprise two lateral guide rails fixed to the cupboard, two carrier rails assigned to these and fastened to the baseplate, and a number of rollers. The carrier rails fastened to the baseplate usually have, in the region of the front plate, an upward-projecting extension, in which, on the one hand, the frame made of wire is suspended or inserted and which, on the other hand, carries a control mechanism for adjusting the front plate.
The lateral carrier rails, their extension for receiving the front plate and the frame made of wire are freely accessible in conventional drawers, so that it is not possible to prevent the danger of injury in view of the existing corners, edges and angles. Cleaning is extremely difficult. Moreover, the metal construction, which is visible at least when the drawer is opened, runs counter to present-day ideas of a modern smooth-surface kitchen design.
It is therefore also already known to cover the entire arrangement consisting of the carrier rails, frame and front-plate mounting with an attachable plastic sheathing. However, the disadvantage of this is that the plastic sheathing has to be removed in order to adjust the front plate, since the appropriate adjusting mechanisms are located on the front upward-projecting extensions of the lateral carrier rails of the baseplate.